Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in the slider surface of a magnetic head for contact with a magnetic record medium.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional magnetic head slider for a magnetic head is shown in FIG. 5. A head core 3 is bonded between the first and second slider sections 20 and 30. An exploded view of the head slider is given in FIG. 6. The top surface of each slider section 20 or 30 is polished to form a slider surface 1a or 2a for sliding contact with a magnetic record medium. Each slider surface 1a or 2a has a circular rim 1b or 2b.
In FIG. 7, the first and second sliders 4 and 5, which are made identical with that of FIG. 5, are supported by gimbal springs 7 and 8 which are able to yield in every direction such that the slider surfaces 1a and 2a are brought into contact with a magnetic record medium 6. Each head core 3 is provided with a coil 9.
In operation, when an information signal is recorded or reproduced, the first and second sliders 4 and 5 are brought into contact with the opposite surfaces of the rotating medium 6 by the gimbal springs 7 and 8 so that each head core 3 is prevented by the slider sections 20 and 30 on opposite sides thereof from being worn away by friction.
In the above magnetic head, however, the slider surfaces 1a and 2a can fail to faithfully follow the record medium 6 because of a difference in form after polishing. In addition, the head core 3 is bonded between the slider sections 20 and 30 so that stresses are applied to opposite sides of the head core 30, resulting in not only the degraded electromagnetic characteristics but also the increased number of manufacturing steps.